Brutal Beating Girl
by Reita'Yuji
Summary: Its about a girl who bumped into Reita gazette  and she secretly already had a crush on him, he was her fave Jrocker. But one night she went home and her boyfriend beat her so badly he put her in a coma then ran off.   Reita heard about it on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

Reita was walking in the park, walking through the leaves that had fallen off the trees. He liked the parks this time of the year; it usually made him happy seeing all the different color leaves. He just wished he had someone to share this happiness with, someone to care for him as he cared for them but he knew he couldn't find someone like that.

He continued to walk, thinking to himself, watching the leaves falling off the trees and all the couples walking past him seeming so happy with each other. He wished he could be them, holding his lovers hand happily.

Keira was walking, not really paying attention; she didn't like this season she was always left alone. She just wished she could sleep it away, but she knew she couldn't because of her schooling and band activity's she had to take care of.

She held her bass, walking past all the couples walking by; she had little tears dripping down. She hated all of them, having someone, and her being left alone. She felt sad also, she was never one who would have a lot of friends because she was different in people's eyes.

Reita kept walking, and without notice, he bumped into a small girl carrying a bass, he looked at her and helped her up, he felt so bad, he wasn't watching where he was going at all, so he walked into her by accident

"Gomen… please… forgive me… I wasn't watching where I was going…" he said to her as he bowed countless times, trying to get her forgiveness

Keira looked up at him, shocked to see who she had bumped into, she got up, and smiled, she really didn't mind, because she also wasn't looking where she was going.

"No… it's ok… I wasn't watching where I was going either… Gomen…" she said also bowing countless times, blushing madly, she was a very shy person.

He smiled and stopped her from bowing; he really thought she was going to hurt herself if she kept going the way she was. He kissed her head and smiled, he was starting to like this girl that stood in front of him.

"It's ok… I'm Akira… and you are?" he said smiling, holding his hand out for her to shake it, but lowered it when he knew she wouldn't shake his hand.

She smiled, but looked at the hand; her hands were a little dirty. She was scared he would get mad at her just like her boyfriend does when she tries to touch his hand or just to bump into him.

"I-I'm Keira… Nice to meet you Akira" she said well she tried to keep a smile on her face.

Akira smiled and then looked at Aoi and Uruha running his way, he sighed angrily, he just wanted five minutes without them coming and gushing about how much they loved each other. He liked that his friends loved each other, but he didn't want them gushing about something his parents would tell him that they were to choose who he dated.

He looked back at Keira, but she was gone, all that was left where she had once stood, was a name tag for a café uniform. He felt bad; he must have scared her off when he sighed angrily.

Keira ran home, not looking back or noticing her name tag was gone from her café uniform. She thought his sigh was directed at her, so she didn't want to bother him anymore then she already did.

She knew she would be beat by her boyfriend Hiroshi when she got home, but for some reason she didn't want to call the authority's, or lose him, she still loved him no matter what he did to her, not knowing he would be the one who would almost kill her one day.

*Few Weeks Later*

Reita was sitting in his hot apartment, waiting for the guys to come over, he was listening to the radio, when he heard something about a brutal beating with a girl named Keira involved he turned it up so he could really hear it.

The radio guy continued with his story about the girl "On the night of August 31st, a girl by the name of Keira Teito was brutally beaten by her boyfriend who is still on the run, if you have any information on the boyfriend Hiroshi Matsumoto, please contact the authority's. This young girl is still alive, but is in a coma, we have no way to contact her parents for we do not know where they are at the time, any information would be helpful at this time, Thank you for listening"

Keira was in a hospital room, on so many medications to help her, her body was covered in bruises, barley breathing, but the oxygen machine helped her. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversations the doctors talked about, and the random voices she couldn't recognize, they all talked about how they felt sorry for her, and they wished the police would find Hirsohi.  
In her head she said "I wish I was dead..." but that changed when she heard one familiar voice telling her to wake up, that he was waiting for her to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

*Few weeks later*

Reita was sitting in a chair, watching Keira, feeling so bad for her. He wondered why her boyfriend had beat her so badly if he was just going to run. He was starting to nod of when a doctor came in to check her vitals. He watched, wondering if she will come out of it soon. He took her hand in his, repeating the words he has said countless times to her

"Come on… Wake up…I'm here waiting for you to wake… Come back to us Keira…" he said to her in a calm voice.

When he tried to remove his hand, he felt a little squeeze from Keira's hand, which is a sign that she may be waking up soon. He moved it more, but she didn't squeeze it a second time, he sighed, he really wanted her to wake up.

It confused Aoi and Uruha on why their friend felt that he had to stay by her side, but they knew he would not leave until she woke. They both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They knew that their friend has finally started to actually like a girl instead of doing one night stands like usual.

In Keira's mind she was screaming at Reita, saying she could hear him that she was coming back, but she knew he lips did not move to say the words. She hugged her knees, she was in a dark place in her head, her imaginary place, and she wished she could make it happier, but she knew she couldn't.

She wished to be free, but no one ever heard her, in her imaginary place, she would sit there, screaming for someone to help her, to free her, but no one heard her. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, her wish came true, someone helped her. She saw the light was bringing her back to the world and the person who sat next to her bed asleep.

Reita was asleep when he felt Keira squeeze his hand again; he opened his eyes to her sitting up in her bed, looking around. He jumped up and hugged her, but let go when she screamed thinking someone was going to hurt her.

"Shhh… it's me Keira... Akira..." he said, calming her down, he still had her hand in his.

Keira looked at him, finally calming down, but confused on why he was there. She looked at her hand in his, then back at his face, a confused look on. She then looked at the IV's in her arm; she was starting to get scared.

"W-Where am i? ... Why am I here? ..." She said in a scared voice

Reita got on the bed behind her, arms around her, letting her cry, he wrapped his arms around her, and he felt so bad for her. When the nurses came in, he tried to let go but she clung to him, not letting go of him for anything.

"K-Keira… they are the doctors… they will take care of you…" he said, trying to get her to let go, but gave up, and had the doctors look her over to see if she was ok well she clung to him for protection.  
When the doctors left the room, he sat there holding her, comforting her. From that night on, he loved her like she was supposed to be loved, ignoring his parent's constant yells at him.

Keira hung onto Akira, crying on his shoulder, she was hurt in more ways than physically; she was also hurt mentally and spiritually by Hiroshi. She wished he was dead, or at least her, until Akira looked at her and told her that he liked her. She was shocked, but calmed instantly, hugging him, but still frowned.

She truthfully loved him, he was her favourite Jrocker out there, and she admired him, and even cosplayed as him a few times. She was happy, but also scared; she didn't know what Hiroshi would do to him if he knew about this.


	3. Chapter 3

*few weeks later*

The doctors released Keira from the hospital; she was better, but also terrified to leave. She didn't want to be alone because she didn't know if Hiroshi would come after her again or not. She still clung to Akira tightly, afraid to let him go.

She had just stepped out of the hospital doors when she was pulled into an embrace she was familiar to, it was Hiroshi holding her. She tried to scream, but his hand was over her mouth, but others couldn't see that cause her face was buried into his chest

"Sis… You're ok… I'm glad…" he said well hugging her, taking her to his new car

Keira looked up at Hiroshi sacredly; she wanted to run but his grip was too strong to break free from. Her face was buried into his chest so she could barely talk or be heard. She tried to scream but it was muffled by his clothes. Little tears fell down her face, making his shirt wet from the tears.

Reita looked at the blond male standing in front of him who was hugging the girl he liked. His anger started to rise, his hands clenched a little into fists.

"Keira, Who is this?" he said a little harsh to the burnet girl

Keira tried to struggle free of Hiroshi's grip, when free she ran over and hid behind Reita, little tears falling down her pale ivory skin. Her small body was shaking a little; she was scared for all their lives.

"I-It's…Hiroshi!" She said with a scared tone

Reita looked at the blond, now knowing that he was the one who put Keira in the coma many weeks ago. Without warning, Reita's fist connected with Hiroshi's face, making the blond stumble back and spit blood out of his mouth.

Aoi was a little confused, but he held his friend back, until Reita told him what had happened with Hiroshi and Keira. Then Aoi's own anger started and he beat the shit out of Hiroshi, not caring about anything at the moment. The police got there and separated Aoi and Reita from Hirsohi, and sent Keira and the others home well he took the three of them down town to talk.

Keira was scared; she didn't want Hiroshi to hurt Aoi or Reita, and neither did the other band mates. Ruki and Uruha escorted her to the van where Kai was waiting patiently for them to get in. She sat with Ruki in the van, looking back at Reita and Aoi and Hiroshi being placed in separate cars.

*Few Hours Later*

Reita and Aoi entered Kai's apartment, they were both very angry at Hiroshi, but the minute Reita saw Keira asleep on the couch with her head on Ruki's lap his mood changed from anger to pity for her, he felt so sorry for Keira. He wanted to protect this very fragile girl.

He knew that she was an abandon child that really didn't want her parents back. What he didn't know but wanted to know was why she stayed and took Hiroshi's beatings for so long.

He went over and took Ruki's spot, softly laying Keira's head on his lap. He softly strokes Keira's head. He wanted her to rest peacefully for once in her life. He wanted her to feel safe for once and not to feel like she could be beaten any minute. He nodded off and dreamt only about Keira's smiling happy face that night.

*Next Morning*

Keira was the first to wake, she didn't know where she was, and all she remembered was falling asleep in the van on Ruki's lap with tears falling down her face. She looked up at Reita's sleeping face; she thought he was cuter when he was asleep. She sat up slowly so not to wake the sleeping bassist from his much needed slumber and looked around the living room, she was just being curious.

She went to the window and looked out into the city; it looked peaceful for once through her eyes. She looked at Reita, for once because of this man she felt safe, she went back over and slowly sat on his lap, not waking him, and rested her head on his shoulder and sat like that tell he woke. She was just too comfortable to move off his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

*Few Hours later*

Kai and Ruki came out of the bedroom and saw Keira was sitting on his lap, Kai pouted and looked at Ruki, he wanted to know why they couldn't sit like that, but all he got back was a glare from Ruki. Kai then went and got his camera and took a picture of the sleeping new couple, not knowing Keira was awake, just has her eyes closed because she heard them come out of the room.

Keira looked at them through her lashes, she didn't want to seem awake, and she would have to move off Reita's lap, she was too comfy to move. She blushed a lot when Reita's arm's wound around her, she didn't say a word, nor did she look up at him to see if he was awake, she just froze. She didn't know if he would be mad at her for sitting on his lap, or if he wouldn't care.

Reita leaned his face down to her shoulder, a smile on his face. He hugged her, he didn't mind her sitting on his lap it just means he can protect her more this way. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head; he could see the blush on her face, which made him laugh a little bit.

"Morning Keira" he said well laughing a little bit

Keira looked up at him, a blush on her face the same color as a pink rose. She was a little embarrassed, and shy, she tried to move, but his arms wouldn't let her, so she just laid her head on his shoulder again. She was happy to be sitting on his lap, but also embarrassed, because Hiroshi had told her that it was embarrassing to sit on a guy's lap, because it would seem like he is just a parent to her then her boyfriend.

"M-morning… Akira…" she said finally after her little struggle to get off his lap

Reita smiled and hugged her again when she stopped struggling, he knew they were getting confused look from the couple staring at them from the hallway. He really didn't care, he liked Keira, and so he did not mind her sitting on his lap.

"Sleep ok?" he said worried she didn't.

Keira smiled a little and nodded, she didn't want to move, but then Aoi picked her thin and light body up and spun around, she held on for her dear life, she was a little scared, because he picked her up out of nowhere and without notice. She giggled after a while, but then he sat her back on Reita's lap and walked away.

"Y-Yeah… I slept ok…" she said a little dizzy.

Reita smiled and hugged her and kissed her head, giving Aoi a little glare. He wanted to go home and leave his friends, but first he will take Keira to go and get her stuff from the house she used to live in, so she can move in with him

"Let's go and get your stuff… I won't let you live by yourself well he is still out there roaming around..."

Keira looked at him with a confused look, she didn't know if he meant he was going to get her a place, or if she was going to move in with him. She nodded and got up, only to be picked up again bridal style. She was a little scared of heights but she knew Reita wouldn't drop her like Hiroshi has done in the past. She laid her head on his shoulder, and let him carry her to the cab.

*Few Hours Later at Reita's place, all unpacking done*

Reita put the sleeping Keira in his bed, he knew she would be tired but he wished she would have stayed awake longer. He wanted someone to talk with, but she was asleep peacefully. He sat next to her thinking of what he should do. He wanted her as his girlfriend, but he knew his parents would be mad at whoever he chooses, but he wanted her, needed her in his life.

He leaned down and gave her head a soft kiss; he froze when she turned over. His face was turning red, he thought he had woken her from her peaceful sleep, but she only rolled over to curl up close to him. He smiled and laid there with an arm wrapped around her. He really loved this girl, even if she was broken beyond repair.

*Next Day*

Keira woke to being hugged by Reita; his nose band strap was in her face, so she moved it. She tried to move, but his grip wouldn't let her move. She gave up after a while of trying to move and just laid her head back down on his chest, she was happy, but also a little scared.

She looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face; it confused her because he wasn't even awake. She moved her arm free, and poked his face, she giggled lowly so not to wake him. She was lying with her Favorite J-Rockers in his bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

*Couple of Hours later*

Reita woke to a delicious smell filling his room; he rolled over and found out that Keira was not beside him anymore. He rolled out of bed and changed then went downstairs to find out where she was, and what smelled so good.

He just got to the kitchen door when he saw Keira at the stove making some rice and eggs for them both. He was surprised because the smell of her cooking smelled a lot better than his band mate Kai's cooking did.

Keira was smiling; she loved to cook for people. She hoped Reita would like what she made and not complain about how bad it tasted like Hiroshi did. She knew it didn't taste bad because she would also eat the same thing herself.

She was washing some dishes when a pair of strong arms wound around her. It scared her at first, but then she noticed it was not Hiroshi but it was Reita, so she calmed and learned into him with a smile and a small blush on her face.

Reita smirked and kept his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder lightly, a small laugh coming from him.

"Morning Keira" he said in a groggy but happy tone.

She leaned into him and smiled, she rested her arms on his when they were dry. She was a little surprised at his actions, but she felt safer when she was close to him

"Morning Akira" she said with a smile on her face

Keira was the only girl he would let to call him by his real name and not his band name "Reita". He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and laughed a little when he finally noticed her little blush on her cheeks.

"So what smells so good?" he asked

She blushed when he kissed her cheek, it surprised her even more. She wasn't used to being treated kindly too. She was used to beatings and harmful words said to her every day.

"Well… I made Rice and eggs for us..." she said after a few minutes of silence

Reita smiled and nodded, by the smell he knew it would taste a lot better than Kai's cooking. He rested his chin on the top of her head and kept his arms around her. He already loved her, but every minute he spent with her made him love her more. He didn't care about her past the future was what mattered to him. He would go slowly with her just because she had a bad past, or he would have already had her stripped and in the bedroom like all the others he has dated in the past.

Aoi burst through the front door, interrupting Reita's and Keira's moment. He ran over and picked Keira up and left with no word to Reita, not saying where him and Uruha was taking Keira to, he wanted it to be a surprise to Reita.

Keira screamed a little, she didn't really know what was going on, she tried to get free, but she was already thrown into a car and buckled in. She tried to get free, but Aoi started to drive away too quickly for her.

She wanted Reita to help her, she was a little scared of them at the moment, she didn't know what or where they were taking her and going to do to her.

*Few Hours Later*

Aoi pulled up, he had a grin on his face, he saw his best friend come out of his apartment with a mad expression on his face, before he could be hit he opened Keira's door, showing a girl that was dressed in a long silk black and white kimono.

"Meet our new Keira…" he said finally.

Reita's jaw dropped when he saw Keira, she looked even more beautiful now that she had a makeover. He liked the old Keira, but he loved the new one also. He went over and hugged Keira, glaring at his friends. He knew she was scared the whole time with them, her eyes were still a little red from crying, he slapped Aoi's arm, and then slapped Uruha's for scaring his girl.

Keira hugged him, a blush on her face, her eyes were still sore from the crying. She got a new wardrobe and some make-up thanks to her two new friends. She also got a haircut that was well needed, she liked all the stuff, but she thought it was unnecessary for them to do this for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Keira hugged him, a blush on her face, her eyes were still sore from the crying. She got a new wardrobe and some make-up thanks to her two new friends. She also got a haircut that was well needed, she liked all the stuff, but she thought it was unnecessary for them to do this for her.

Keira didn't know what to say, her face was completely red. She was a little embarrassed, because she never really wore a dress before. She could tell all the members of Gazette were checking her out, especially Pervy Ruki and Reita. She wanted to go hide, but Aoi's grip wouldn't let her move from the spot she was standing at. It scared her being held like this, because Hiroshi held her this way when he was introducing her to his friends.

Reita went over and took Keira from Aoi, and glared at him, he knew Keira was scared so he was just trying to make her feel more comfortable. He wished he could take her away from them, so it would only be him looking at Keira.

"Come on Keira… Let's go and get you changed into something you are more comfortable in." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room, he could hear the boo's from the men downstairs who wanted her in the dress.

Keira nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her blush from everyone, she was embarrassed, because when he was caring her, the guys down below could see up the dress because it was so short.

When in the room Keira went in her drawer that he gave her and found some clothes she was more comfortable with wearing, and she went to the bathroom and got changed, but left her hair style that Aoi and Uruha had gotten the stylist to put it in.

Reita waited for her outside the bathroom door, he laughed a little when she tripped well trying to get the dress over her head. He thought about how much he loved this girl that stole his heart in the first meeting and made him a changed man. He was just about to go and lay on the bed to wait when the door cracked open and Keira poked her head outside the door.

Keira was blushing, she needed help zipping up the zipper in the back of her shirt that she couldn't reach, and he was the only closest to the door. She tried not showing her blush much.

"Umm… Reita… can you help me for a second?" she said in an embarrassed tone.

Reita blushed and nodded, and went over to the door. When he noticed she was holding her shit up with her hands, he was a little confused. He knew that some shirts zip up in the back, because on of Kai's outfits zip up in the back and he always needed help with it.

"Sure Keira… What with?" he said, just trying to get her to say what he wanted him to do

Keira blushed more, she now just wanted to close the door in his face because she knew that he knew what she wanted him to do, but she also knew that he just wanted her to get more confidence in herself.

"H-Help me zipper… up my s-shirt please…" she said well trying not to stutter.

Reita smiled and helped her zipper up her shirt well placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her from behind a soft smile on his face.

"Was that so hard to ask me Keira?" he said well smiling

Keira leaned into him, well blushing madly. She was a little embarrassed that she had to ask for help, but she was starting to know now that it was a typical thing for people to ask. She hesitantly looked at him, and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Akira-kun" she said with a small smile

Reita smiled and kept his arms around her, he knew they would not be bothered in his room. He turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which deepened a little the second time. He was hesitant, but he continued, he wanted her to know he loved her with all of his heart.

He backed her up to the wall, kissing her softly, until she started to kiss him back, which was when he started to deepen the kiss. He loved the taste of her lips, a soft peach with a cherry flavour to them.

Keira blushed and kissed him back, it sort of shocked her at first, but then she started to kiss him back, feeling the love he was trying to convey to her through the kiss. She leaned her body into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. She didn't want the kiss to stop at all, because for once in her life, she actually felt loved truly.

He continued the kiss, now making it more of a make out session. He didn't want to stop, but then they heard a knock on the door and a voice telling them that the male was coming in to interrupt their make out session which in turn pissed Reita off.

"Fuck, can't anyone just leave us alone for once?." Reita said in an angry tone

Aoi sighed and went in the room ignoring Reita's angry tone and sat the bags on the bed and looked down, like he wanted to say something, but he knew it would just make Keira worry and Reita more angry. He thought and then looked at the newly forming couple standing in front of him.

"Hiroshi got off scot free, they believed his story over Keira's even though they saw the bruises on her body." Aoi said in a sad, yet angry tone

Keira slid down the wall well Aoi was talking; she couldn't believe what she was hearing from the raven burnet at the moment. She was now filled with anger and sadness in her expression. She wanted to get up and pack her stuff up before Hiroshi could find out where she was again and come and kid nap her. With that thought she now became afraid of what will happen now that he got off scoot free.

"I… need to leave…." She said without thinking.

She got up and ran to her bag, only to be pulled into a tight embrace by the tall blond. She laid her face on his chest, fear visible in her face. She was shaking, she was starting to become really scared, and even Aoi could see that in her face.

Reita hugged her closely; he wouldn't let her leave his side with a psycho on the loose. He wanted her safely with him and not afraid because he would always protect her from anything now that she was with him. She meant the world to him now, and if she was gone, he would only have his band and nothing else that mattered.

"No. You are gonna stay here with me… He won't be able to hurt you if you are with me Keira" he said well hugging her.

Keira nodded and had tears falling down her face, she was scared, but she was glad she had Reita to keep her safe from the one person she knows now that would send her to her young death. She hugged him and felt that she was free from all fears if he is with her.


End file.
